


Ashenvale Pleasure

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Ashenvale, Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, Come Shot, Complete, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Interracial Relationship, Large Cock, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Mentor/Protégé, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Post-Coital, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: After spending a night in an elven inn, Worgen hunter was eager to begin another day of hunting in the forests of Ashenvale. Here in the wild, Worgen could enjoy nature's bounty without suffering the judgmental eyes of the vainglorious elves.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 2





	Ashenvale Pleasure

After spending a particularly pleasant night in an elven inn, Tolliver was eager to begin another day of hunting in the forests of Ashenvale. Here in the wild, a Worgen could enjoy nature's bounty without suffering the judgmental eyes of night elves. There was plenty of fauna to pursue as beautiful and vicious as the Kaldorei themselves. As dangerous as it was, no living thing could withstand the hunter when he was in his element. Women were no exception. In truth, there was little difference in subduing a beast and subduing a mate, but one was certainly more rewarding than the other.

For now, Tolliver's top priority was finding breakfast. No hunter worth his salt would run amok on an empty stomach. Bow at the ready, he began to scour the woods for small game. Thanks to his heightened senses, it would not take long for him to spot a rabbit waiting for him in the middle of a clearing. He snuck up as close as possible to the critter without alerting it, then steadied his breath as he took aim.

Before he could release his bowstring, Tolliver felt something bite him in the ass. He cursed loudly from the pain, consequently scaring away his meal. Without a second thought, he reached around, only to discover he had been shot with an arrow himself. He furiously plucked it out as he spun around to confront his attacker, ready to fight for his own survival.

The last thing Tolliver expected was for his assailant to give themself away by shouting, but that's what happened next. "Oh no!" a female blurted out from the bush, alerting him where to look. He aimed an arrow in her direction, prepared to fire the moment she made a move. A few seconds afterward, he heard her call to him yet again. "Wait! That was a mistake!"

"Who would you be?" Tolliver demanded.

"Rayne," the woman replied. "We're on the same side, I think."

"Ya think?"

"You're a Gilnean Worgen, aren't you?"

"Ya damn right."

"That's what I thought. Don't shoot me, all right? I'm coming out."

Tolliver remained on edge until Rayne emerged from the foliage, and was enticed by what he saw. Standing a few yards away was a sprightly elven vixen with fair lavender skin and darker green hair tied back in a ponytail. She had a perky face that seemed more expressive than most, and her silver eyes glowed with a hint of naivety. While a bit petite compared to her sisters, her rack was still impressive. Her small leather tunic did a spectacular job of showcasing her bosom, even if it was lacking in the way of protection. Below her barren midriff she wore a skimpy leather thong that hugged tightly around her voluptuous hips. Further down, she wore tall leather boots that went past her knees, granting a delectable view of her juicy thighs. This sporty outfit, in combination with her bow and quiver, suggested she was a hunter of some kind... and most likely an amateur one at that.

Lowering his weapon, Tolliver allowed her to approach.

"I'm so sorry," she started. "I thought you were a Horde soldier or Satyr."

Tolliver snorted. He knew night elves hated the Horde and Satyrs, but this was ridiculous. "You are lucky I'm no Horde. If I was, you'd be dead."

Rayne laughed sheepishly. "Err... yeah. Oh! What about your wound?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be healed in no time."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot Worgens can do that."

"Sure can."

Rayne took a few steps closer, no longer wary of Tolliver's retaliation. "So... what's your name?" she asked.

"Tolliver Sharp."

"That's a cool name. Mine is Rayne Moonshade. What are you doing in Ashenvale, Tolliver?"

"Before ya came along, I was huntin' for breakfast."

Rayne covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh no, I ruined it for you, didn't I?" She frantically began rifling through her satchel. "Hold on, I can make it up to you!" A moment later, she withdrew a small loaf of bread, extending it out to him. "Go on," she encouraged. "It's good. My mother made it."

With a shrug, Tolliver walked over and took the bread out of Rayne's hand. He snapped the loaf in two, returning one of the halves to her. She smiled gratefully at him as she waited to see his reaction to the taste. Without hesitation, he bit off a large chunk, chewed it, and swallowed. "That's pretty good," he complimented. "You might be skilled."

"I'm so glad you like it!" she chimed before taking a bite herself.

"How old you are, anyway?"

"Well, that's... you see, it's a little different for elves. I guess you would say I'm a young adult."

"Youa wanna be a hunter as well?"

"Aspiring Huntress, to be exact. I have a long way to go."

As Tolliver sized the woman up, an idea came to mind. "If you like, I could show you a thing or two" he offered.

Rayne's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? Even though I shot you? That would be fantastic!"

For the next few hours, Tolliver explored the forest with his new protege by his side. Along the way he taught her the basics of archery and tracking, even sharing a few stories of his life back in Gilneas. She was fascinated by everything he had to say and had no shortage of questions. The escapade came to a head later in the evening as the sun started to get low, depriving them of daylight. They stopped in the middle of a shady nook, both recognizing the hunt was over.

"This was fun," Rayne declared. "You've shown me a lot."

"Don't mention it," Tolliver waved off.

With an affectionate smile, she took a few more steps to close the gap between them. "No, I will. You're so kind. I don't know how I can repay you for everything."

He grinned at her words, taking a few paces towards her until they were within an intimate distance of each other. "Oh, I can think of a way," he stated with a vulgar tone. Without warning, he dropped his loincloth, brandishing his package unabashed.

Rayne covered her mouth in shock, her eyes now wide open as she took a measure of Worgen's thick love muscle. Her face crimsoned from his forwardness. "Are you serious?" she managed to say at last.

Tolliver remained firm in his proposal. "Don't be shy."

She laughed nervously, shaking her head as she looked back up to him. "I don't know about this. We just met, and I should really be getting home..."

"You wanna pay me back, don't ya?"

"Well, yes, but..." Her eyes drifted back down to his Worgen cock, mesmerized by its size. "Elune's Grace... you are serious, aren't you?"

"What are ya waitin' for?" he pressed.

Steeling herself with a deep breath, she lowered herself to her knees. "Should we really do this out in the open?"

"Don't worry your pretty head."

"All right..."

Infused with moxie, Rayne reached out to grasp the snake hanging between Tolliver's legs. "This feels so wrong," she commented with a dark purple blush. After overcoming her apprehension, she tilted forward, swallowing as much of his erection as her mouth could handle. As she began to caress her partner's shaft with her tongue, her eyes basked in his lecherous gaze, thirsty for his approval.

If Tolliver had learned anything over the course of his trip, it was that night elven women were much easier than he thought. He appreciated a good challenge, but there was no denying the satisfaction of inserting his Gilnean pride down the maw of a female native. Her effort was commendable, and it almost seemed as though she was trying to convince him this wasn't her first time. Regardless of the truth, he could tell by now that her initial trepidation was just a ruse. Only a true nympho could slurp a cock with this much enthusiasm.

After a few minutes of oral labor, Rayne was rewarded with a deluge of worgen cum that filled her gullet. Her head disengaged from his cock, unable to contain it all. What sperm she wasn't able to devour dripped from her lips onto her bosom. She giggled at her accomplishment, hardly fazed by the mess he was making of her. "Mmmm..." she crooned. "You taste so good..."

Tolliver chuckled. "Glad you think so. Now go bend ovah that tree."

Obeying her instructor, Rayne skipped over to the closest trunk and leaned forward on it by her arms. After positioning herself, she peered over her shoulder to watch him undress, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. It only took a few moments for him to unburden himself, and when he was ready he sauntered over to join her. She shuddered when she felt her thong pulled down her legs, exposing her privates to fresh sylvan air. He gave her plump ass a hearty spank, making her gasp with delight. His hands then found purchase on either side of her hips as he centered himself for the ensuing romp.

A delirious moan escaped from Rayne as Tolliver plunged into her soppy pussy. He proceeded to hump her against the tree at a steady pace, producing even more obscene noises from her with each passionate beat. After some time had passed, he began pulling her hair like the reins of a mount, stimulating her even further. Her body was barely capable of withstanding the strain of his roughness, but she happily soldiered on.

Several minutes later, Tolliver could feel her body tense from an impending climax, cueing him to accelerate his thrusts. She cried out in rapture when she came, temporarily paralyzed by her body's convulsions. He lingered in her for a few seconds before pulling out, observing the product of their fornication spill down her legs.

Rayne looked around and beamed at her lover. "That was amazing," she panted. "You're so fucking hot."

"Don't think we are finished, darlin' ", he warned.

Without giving her time to catch her breath, he hastily removed her tunic and spun her around, relishing the view of her large pillowy tits as he plucked her from the ground by her hamstrings. She girdled him with her legs and draped her arms around his neck, her eyes brimming with infatuation as she simpered. Gradually he entered her again, witnessing her face contort from bliss. He began bucking his hips with animalistic intensity, rooting her insides with his big blue bone.

It wasn't long before Tolliver's cock was throbbing for a release, spurring him to hustle. Rayne noticed the signal, squeezing him between her thighs in preparation. With a predatory glare, he pressed her up against the tree to finish, doggedly thrusting even as his seed was starting to discharge into her tubes. She kissed him furiously as he filled her with his load, overcome by the swell of emotion that accompanied such a sordid endowment.

When she eventually broke away from him, her face was bright red from exertion. "I never thought I'd love getting fucked by a Worgen," she admitted in a sultry voice.

He grunted and set her down. "I got plenty where that came from. Now lay yourself down on the ground."

"I should be leaving," she protested, her eyes shifting to her discarded clothes. "It's getting late..."

"Lay down," he asked again. "I'm not through with ya."

Finding it hard to turn down another helping of Tolliver's huge meat, Rayne did as she was told. Nevertheless, she still had reservations. "You'll be quick, won't you? It's really late... I really don't think it's a good idea to keep this going much longer."

"Yes miss," he dismissed. "Whatever you say."

After waiting for her to lower herself upon the lush grass, he dropped to his knees in front of her. Next, he separated her legs, then elevated her lower half to be level with his lap. In this position he began to plow her once again, roused by the sight of her vibrant body covered in sweat. With a tantalizing smirk, she yielded to his will, grateful to have been selected for breeding.

Time slipped away as the next session ensued, and before either of them realized it, the sun had dipped below the horizon. Tolliver had to give credit where it was due. Rayne may have been a tenderfoot as a hunter, but her youthful stamina kept up with him and his knot well beyond his expectations. Even still, she had her limits. As her palpitations grew heavier, he suspected she was nearing another orgasm. This time he determined to finish with her, pumping her fast and hard until he could sense she was ready to explode. Her efflux was preceded by an electrified squeal, after which her body writhed as if she were possessed by some sort of demon. So visceral was her reaction that within just seconds he was producing another torrent of smutty syrup into her guts. He withdrew his cock before it was done sputtering, taking it in hand and showering her face and frontage with a surplus of his seed.

Tolliver finally noticed how late it was after rising back to his feet. Having scored another notch on his belt, he decided it was time to quit. "Ya were fun to mess around wit'," he commented, but his words fell on deaf ears. Rayne had already passed out, mentally and physically drained from the exercise. Oblivious to her condition, he started to put his clothes back on, wondering if he might find dinner before turning in for the night. Once dressed, he departed, leaving someone's cum-soaked daughter sleeping naked on the forest floor.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
